


【摄殓】白玫瑰03

by Gloria123



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria123/pseuds/Gloria123





	【摄殓】白玫瑰03

于是当约瑟夫擦着被水沾湿的发尾走出浴室，就看到了这样一幕：他年轻的王后背对着他站在床前，伸到背后的手正在笨拙地和礼服系带搏斗。约瑟夫顿时哭笑不得，他快步走到伊索面前，帮他解开系带，将婚纱的腰身放松：“不会脱吧，我帮你。”  
他刚洗完澡，身上的气息清爽中夹杂着隐约的alpha信息素气味。那是一种不知名的木质香气，伊索之前也闻到过，他只觉得这种气味给人的感觉优雅又神秘，不像其他大多数alpha的信息素那样浓烈而充满攻击性，反而闻起来很舒服，令人安心。是伊索很喜欢的味道。  
然而此时，这缕若有若无的信息素气味却撩拨着伊索的神经，令他脸红心跳。约瑟夫给他脱衣服的手法很坦然，并不下流色情，但伊索却已经感觉到，他自己快要受不了了。他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，当约瑟夫将礼服从他肩上拉下来，他甚至因紧张而呼吸一窒。随即，他听到约瑟夫在他耳边轻声说：“别紧张。”  
约瑟夫握住他光裸的肩头，引导着他坐在床边，然后坐到他身侧，搂过他的腰温柔地吻上他的唇。唇舌相接之际，伊索的大脑顿时一片空白，他只能感知到对方柔软的唇瓣和温热湿滑的舌尖，只能笨拙地张开嘴，配合对方的亲吻。约瑟夫的手在他腰后往复抚触，暧昧的动作让伊索腰部又不由得紧绷起来。一吻结束后，约瑟夫恋恋不舍地放开伊索的唇，在他嘴角轻轻啄了一下，语气里带着安抚：“第一次吧？别紧张，不会让你疼的。如果你没准备好可以喊停，我们下次再说。”  
伊索抿紧唇，明明“下次再说”是之前的他最想达到的目的，但他却没有拒绝。他任由着男人将他放倒在床上，身体压上来，用手掀起他精致而厚重的裙摆，伸手探进去。那只手很快摸索到了他内裤的部位，隔着布料不轻不重地揉了他前面两把，然后便伸了进去，摸到了他后面。  
那是一处从没被人碰触过的隐秘部位。约瑟夫扯掉他内裤，手指指节探进他身体时，伊索屏住了呼吸。身体内部被异物入侵的感觉很奇怪，有些不适，但omega的身体天生适合于接纳，故而只有被刺入的那一瞬间有点疼，之后的感觉倒还好。伊索喘着气，努力放松身体，他羞耻地感到那处在没有任何润滑的条件下便逐渐湿软起来，约瑟夫的两根手指在紧窄的甬道里缓缓抽动，体内虽被填满，但还觉得空虚，似乎需要更大的东西来解决身体内部的麻痒与焦灼。这种糟糕的想法让他不敢正视约瑟夫的眼睛，他偏开视线，内壁却裹紧约瑟夫深埋在他体内的手指，用这种方式无声地发出邀请。  
和局促的他相比，约瑟夫称得上游刃有余。男人一边动作轻柔地进行着扩张，一边甚至还有心情逗伊索：“话怎么这么少？没什么想跟我说的话吗，比如‘等下请温柔一点’之类？”  
伊索脸颊又是一热，他愈发什么都说不出来。约瑟夫倒是没再逗他，只是用另一只手帮伊索理了理他额边汗湿的刘海，在他额头上轻轻亲了一下：“没关系，我觉得你这样就很可爱。你知道吗，见到你第一天我就认出你来了，因为你不小心丢了一朵我送你的白玫瑰。本来我对送来政治联姻的王后不感兴趣，可你给了我惊喜。”  
伊索有点惊讶，他转回目光看约瑟夫的脸。男人正望着他，天蓝色的眼睛里盛满温柔，睫毛从这样近的距离看来真的很长很密。伊索心脏重重跳了跳，他又垂下眼帘，看见男人深蓝色浴袍衣襟里露出的小片胸膛。约瑟夫的身材是偏于纤细的那一类，可他身体的肌理却又仿佛蕴含着一种健康的力量。这让伊索联想到接下来即将发生的事情，他眼神又游离开去，告诫自己不要胡思乱想。  
体内戳弄着的手指已经增加到了三根，它们被伊索的身体柔顺地接纳，扩张显然已经进行得差不多了。酸胀的感觉比先前更甚，后穴在被按压搅动的过程中逐渐生出异样快感。伊索人生中的发情期一直是靠抑制剂度过，他只体会过忍耐情欲带来的折磨与痛苦，却没体验过这种感觉。约瑟夫似乎看出了他的无措，在将手指从伊索体内抽出之后，他说了这样一句话：  
“等下你可能会觉得有点奇怪，但应该不会太难受；如果实在受不了的话，告诉我，我们停下。”  
说着，他解开自己的浴袍，将早已硬挺的下体露了出来。  
看到那东西的那一刻，伊索下意识吞了口口水。那东西真的很大，伊索知道alpha都会很大，但他对尺寸从来没什么清晰概念。而现在他明白了——伊索盯着约瑟夫的下身，他开始悄悄地想这东西到底能不能被自己吞进去，会不会很疼。  
约瑟夫倒是对伊索的目光毫不在乎。他大大方方地敞着衣襟俯下身，伸手将伊索长长的裙摆掀上去，这样一来，伊索裙摆遮挡下的下半身就一览无余——他的内裤一早就被扯掉，身体中心最隐秘的部位暴露出来，阴茎在身前半挺立着，后穴经过充分的事前准备，早已湿得一塌糊涂，大腿内侧还有着水痕，看起来十分狼狈。可与此相反的，他的吊带袜还好整以暇地穿在身上，白色长袜包裹住肌理匀称的腿，直到大腿上半截才裸露出肌肤。这副样子，似乎比完全裸露下半身……看起来更糟糕。  
约瑟夫似乎因这番景象而多看了两眼，然后他才伸手到伊索身下，将他的腰捞了起来。伊索好歹在来之前接受过一些“培训”，他明白约瑟夫的意思，于是他主动将双腿分开，缠在约瑟夫腰上，又抬起眼帘望向对方，脸颊似乎红了红。约瑟夫没再说什么，他下身抵上伊索下身穴口，低下头吻了吻对方的额头，然后缓缓顶了进去。  
虽然已经做过足够的扩张，但真正被侵入时还是很痛。内壁被撑到极限，下身被火热的肉刃一寸寸强行顶开，伊索抿紧嘴唇，搂住约瑟夫的脖子，忍着疼放松身体，好让对方顺利进来。插入的过程似乎分外漫长，等约瑟夫完全顶到底，伊索才总算松了一口气。他刚张开嘴唇喘气，就被约瑟夫轻轻拍了拍脸：“怎么疼了也不说话？你看你，疼得眼眶都湿了。”  
伊索这才意识到自己眼睛发热，眼眶周围有点湿润。但他还是用力摇了摇头：“没事的。”  
“别这么说，会让我忍不住想欺负你。”约瑟夫随口开了个玩笑，然后又问道，“怎么样，还疼吗？我能动了吗？”  
伊索这才意识到，最初的疼痛已经渐渐过去，难受的感觉减轻了许多。于是他点点头，搂紧约瑟夫脖子，向对方又贴近了几分：“嗯。”  
然后约瑟夫开始慢慢移动腰部。开始时他撞击的力道并不重，只是浅浅抽出一小截又全部顶进去，但即使这样，陌生的快感还是很快从伊索身体内部涌上来，让他感到无措。Alpha和omega果然是天生就相配，仅仅是简单的撞击与摩擦，疼痛就很快为身体被填满的满足与酥麻的快感所代替，甚至让人忍不住想主动索求更多。伊索低低喘着气，快感让他的大脑几乎空白，来之前老师教授给他的那些“技巧”他全忘了，此时的他只知道凭靠着本能张开双腿，放松身体，笨拙地将自己的一切全部展现给对方、奉献给对方。  
其实，这才是相爱的人彼此交托的最好方式吧——伊索一边搂着约瑟夫，被约瑟夫的动作顶得摇摇晃晃，一边想。  
两人的身体紧密交叠在一起，伊索身上的婚纱还没有脱掉，华丽的裙摆从他半悬空的腰上垂到床上。时节还在春天，天气还没有暖和起来，可两人相贴的身体却很热，衣物下渗出淋漓热意。信息素的甜美香气也恣肆地散逸出来，在空气中亲密缠绕在一起，混合成一种暧昧的味道。  
伊索的信息素味道很低调，像花香却又朴素，幽香而不靡艳，有种隐约的勾人心魄的气息，就像他的人一样。约瑟夫这样想着，下身向紧紧包裹住自己的湿软后穴狠狠顶了一记，如愿以偿地看到身下的人抽了口气，湿润的眼睛里视线因快感而稍微涣散，但依旧没叫出声音。  
他的王后在床上不喜欢说话，也不喜欢叫出声，不知道是因为内向还是害羞，亦或是两者皆有。但不可否认的是，这样的伊索·卡尔很乖，很可爱，很让人喜欢。这种性格的孩子清澈得像一潭湖水，一眼就望到了底，他用真心待人，是不会轻易背叛的。  
约瑟夫扣紧伊索的腰重重往里顶，动作既快又狠，臀胯撞击间带起令人脸红心跳的清晰响声。伊索被激烈性爱带来的甘美快感折磨得快要崩溃，他被长袜包裹的双腿颤抖着盘紧约瑟夫的腰，腰部抬起迎合着男人的侵犯，前端早已硬得厉害，却迟迟没得到照顾，约瑟夫又不让他自己动手，所以那东西只能在那里可怜地挺立着。约瑟夫低头靠到他耳边，语气温柔地问：“想射出来吗？”  
伊索抬眼望向约瑟夫，过了片刻，才小心翼翼地点了点头。这副样子看起来竟有点楚楚可怜，约瑟夫的心脏重重跳了一下，但即使如此，他也没打算松口。他伸出手，帮伊索理好散落在颊侧的浅灰色碎发：“乖乖叫出声来，我就让你如愿。”  
伊索的神色似乎有一瞬间的抵触，但最后，他还是点了点头。他张开嘴低喘着，下身柔顺迎合着男人愈发凶狠的冲撞，最后，在约瑟夫一次几乎顶到生殖腔口的深深顶入中，他终于没能忍住，喉咙里溢出了今晚的第一声呻吟——声音很轻，音调有一点拔高，听起来青涩却又甜美。  
“好孩子。”约瑟夫低下头，奖励一般地轻吻伊索的脸颊。下一刻，他忽然狠狠顶进伊索身体最深处，却并没急着抽出来，而是在对方身体内部重重地往复碾磨；与此同时，他的手也握住了伊索身前挺立的阴茎，有技巧地套弄着、用指尖刺激着。最后，在约瑟夫指尖磨蹭过性器敏感的铃口时，前后都被快感刺激着的伊索终于没能忍住，低低呻吟着射了出来。  
前端释放那一刻，他湿热的后穴痉挛着裹紧了约瑟夫深埋在他体内的肉茎。这让约瑟夫嘶了一口气，男人双手握紧伊索的腰，更快更狠地往里顶，每一次几乎都顶到生殖腔口。他似乎是要进行标记了——这让还在高潮余韵中迷迷糊糊的伊索脑子瞬间清醒了几分，他本能性地伸出手推拒约瑟夫的胸膛，想阻止对方的行为。  
虽然他自愿和约瑟夫做，但被标记这件事，他还没准备好！  
可约瑟夫根本没理会他微弱的反抗，只是一下下重重地向内里顶进。这让伊索几乎丧失了希望，他最后只能闭上眼，准备接受接下来即将到来的一切。可令他感到惊讶的是，最后几下凶狠的撞击之后，约瑟夫竟然在最终关头突然抽了出来，精液随即喷洒在了他赤裸的小腹上。  
一切都结束了。伊索急促地喘着气，眼睛睁得大大的，似乎还没反应过来刚才发生了什么。约瑟夫将他的腿放下来，从床头扯来一条手帕擦干净他的小腹，直起身时忍不住向他下身的位置多看了两眼：“你湿得好厉害。”  
他说的是事实。由于动情的缘故，他们做的时候伊索那里出了好多水，现在伊索腿间已经湿得不成样子，加之穴口被操得红肿微张，看起来既可怜，又让人忍不住有再来一次的冲动。但约瑟夫看了看身下人那张被折腾到近乎失神的清秀脸庞，最终还是决定，今晚就到此为止。  
伊索似乎一时没回过神来，他甚至没对约瑟夫那句调侃的话作出反应。又过了几秒他才转了转眼珠，看向约瑟夫的方向：“为什么……拔出来了？”  
约瑟夫失笑：“看你刚才抗拒的样子，我怕射你里面之后你会杀了我。我明白，我们关系进展太快了，你可能一时接受不了。没关系，我们慢慢来。”  
说完，他把伊索的裙摆放下来，盖上他的下身，又搂着他的腰扶他坐起来倚在床头：“感觉还好吧？没什么事的话，等下我帮你换个衣服，好好睡一觉。Omega第一次做会比较辛苦，好好休息。”  
伊索心底涌上暖意，他想，今晚的约瑟夫真的很体贴温柔，身为国王，却很绅士地照顾了他的感受。他点点头，脸颊有些红：“嗯……我觉得很好。”这句话里既有“身体没问题”的意思，又有“今晚的事很舒服”的含义。他不好意思直白地说出来，但他希望约瑟夫能明白。


End file.
